Apocalypse
by Jun-Gin
Summary: Chaos has won. The earth is dyed black and red. All hope is gone. Everyone who remains is scattered. Until an unlikely hero steps up to save the world.
1. Close Your Eyes, Keep Silent

**Chapter 1: Close Your Eyes, Keep Silent**

She woke up in darkness. Everything hurt. She could barely breathe. Her body felt like it was on fire. She knew she was alive by the pain she was feeling. Someone, please save her, anyone.....

**********

Hours later, she was finally able to move her limbs. It was still dark, but hints of the red sunrise peeked out from the horizon. She struggled to get up. Her legs were still wobbly and her balance shaky, but she hobbled on, towards the sunrise.

**********

The sun was on her back. It illuminated everything in a red glow. The sky was black. Everything was in ruins around her. They were as black as midnight. Everything was either red or black, besides her. She was a speck of white. She wanted to stop and rest, but she had a feeling that if she stopped, something will come and get her. So she trudged on.

**********

As the sun started to set, she saw signs of life. Rats scurried to and fro underneath the ruins. Sometimes, in their haste, they would scurry over her boots. But, she didn't mind. Seeing them live gave her hope.

**********

She was so tired. Maybe she could rest a bit... She had been walking for the entire day, the moon peeked at her from behind the black clouds. _Sleep, my child, Sleep. _It said to her. _Rest your weary bones. I'll watch over you. _'No.' She shook her head. If she stopped, then it would all be for naught. She had to keep going.

**********

Her arms and legs were bleeding. She was scratched by all those thorns. She had just crossed a patch of thorny vines. She couldn't go around it. She had to go through it. It was endless. She felt as if it took days. But, she made it. They would be so proud of her. She was able to make it.

**********

The next obstacle she faced was a mountain. Now how a mountain appeared out of nowhere, she had no idea, but it was there. She inwardly sighed and started climbing. The air got harder and harder to breathe. By the time she reached the top, her lungs were burning and yearning for air. At the top, she thought she heard singing.

**********

After the mountain and thorns, everything went smoothly. Nothing happened. The rats hadn't appeared in a while. She was sad.

**********

Day in, day out. Red and black, black and red. Sun, Red. Moon, black. Only be looking at her white hands, she knew there were other colors.

**********

She started to hear voices in her head. The rational part of her brain rejected them. The lonely part of her said stay forever.

**********

She didn't remember a thing from before. It was all a blur. A splash of pink, a yellow blur, a red spot. Dark blue eyes. She could only remember bits and pieces.

**********

Sometimes if she was really in despair, she would see a blue and gold blur. Sometimes when she was half dead on her feet, she felt arms wrap around her. Those moments made her take comfort in her madness.

**********

She talked for the first time. Her voice sounded hoarse and sad to her ears. She didn't know what her voice was supposed to sound like, but she knew it was not supposed to be how it was. Light and bouncy and full of life. She wishes she were that person.

**********

What happened to Crystal Tokyo? She had no idea what Crystal Tokyo was, but she wondered anyway. One of the voices, Rei, kept asking that. She had no answer for her friend. No answer at all.

**********

She started to see a hulking mass in the distance. It was huge, that much she could tell. Something told her to go towards it. All her problems would be solved if she went to it. She started hobbling with renewed vigor.

**********

It was beautiful. She finally realized what it was; a castle. It was tall, dark and imposing. Spires shot up from every corner. The windows were stained glass, consisting of beautiful shapes and colors. They clashed nicely with the black of the stone walls. A wooden door opened. A figure stepped out into the dim light. She was extremely beautiful, with long shiny black hair and luminous golden-silver eyes. Her smile was cold and malicious and her ears pointed. '_Nehellenia. Run, you fool, run!' _

"Hello again, Princess," the woman said, her voice deep and spiteful. "I've been waiting for a long time. Princess. Now you're finally here. The party can start!"

A shadow moved behind the woman. It stepped into the light to reveal a scantily-clad woman. Her blonde hair was short and messy and her green-blue eyes were dancing in dark amusement.

"Koneko," the blonde haired woman purred. The woman disappeared and reappeared beside her hapless victim. "Koneko," the woman purred in her ear. "I missed you all these years. Where were you?"

She knew she had met this woman before. Her heart tugged in a painful way. "I don't know what you're talking about." she whispered.

The woman revealed a long sword. "Koneko, you need to atone for what you've done." the woman raised the sword up high, intending to end it all with a swift strike.

She braced for the hit that would never come.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

A bright beam of light hit the blonde woman's hands. The sword went flying. The woman clutched her hands and yelled at the dark-haired woman. "I need a bit of help here, Queeny!"

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes and returned to the castle with a flip of her hair. The blonde snarled and looked in the direction where the beam came from. "Show yourself, Sei-Sei," the woman's voice had turned sultry. "Sei-Sei, come out, come out wherever you are..."

She felt an arm snake around her waist. "I won't let her have you Odango." was whispered into her ear before she finally fainted.


	2. Think About the Reason You Were Born

**Thanks Super Sailor Mercury and TheStoryWriter for reviewing and to Charmed131 for favoriting!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Think about the reason you were born**

She awoke to worried amethyst eyes. Relief flooded through those eyes when they saw that she was awake.

"Usagi! I'm so glad you're okay!" The eyes were attached to a face that had a head that had a body. She was hugged by the body. When she was released, she was able to take in the person's appearance. The person had amethyst eyes set in a gentle face framed by long black hair. The girl offered a smile. It did not reach her eyes.

"Usagi? Who is that?" Her voice was still wrong, just that everything else.

Amethyst Eyes frowned. "You're Usagi. Don't you remember?"

She, no, Usagi slowly shook her head. "I woke up and started walking. I went through the thorns and over the mountain. I saw those ladies and the castle. That's all."

A troubled look crossed on Amethyst Eyes' face. "Stay here for a moment, okay Usagi?"

Amethyst left Usagi alone. Usagi realized she was in a cave. The walls were black, just like Amethyst's hair. She slowly stood up. She didn't want to be alone. Despite her slow and careful steps, Usagi tripped over a long rock. The rock grumbled a bit and turned around to face Usagi. The rock turned out to be another person. This person had emerald green eyes and curly brown hair pulled in a ponytail.

"Hey Usagi." Emerald Eyes said.

Usagi nodded mutely in response.

"You okay Usagi? You haven't said a thing to me yet."

"Do I know you?"

A sad look settled on Emerald Eye's face. "It's me Usagi. Makoto? Mako-chan?"

Usagi shook her head. "Doesn't ring a bell." The look was still on Makoto's face. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't remember my name. The girl with the purple eyes told me."

"That was Rei." Makoto said. "Speaking of which, where did she go?"

"Outside," Usagi said.

Makoto got up and stretched. Usagi noticed that Makoto was wearing a white leotard with a green skirt and green bows. In the bow that was on Makoto's chest, there was a pink heart. She was also wearing green boots.

"Like what you see?" Makoto winked at Usagi.

Usagi snapped out of her reverie. "I'm sorry," She said sheepishly. "I just haven't seen any color besides red and black in a long time."

"Yeah," Makoto nodded. "Being out there by yourself can make you crazy."

Makoto offered Usagi her hand. "Want to go see where Rei ran off to, Usagi?" Usagi nodded.

* * *

The people who had saved her were very nice. There were four in all. Makoto, Rei, Seiya, the one who saved her, and Ami. They had explained they were all Sailor Senshi, warriors who protected the planet. Seiya was from another planet in the galaxy. She had come to check on this planet with her companions.

"What happened to them?" Usagi asked.

Seiya lowered her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

Makoto gave Usagi a look that said 'I'll tell you later.'

Ami, Makoto, and Rei were from this planet, as was Usagi herself. They were Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon respectively. Seiya was Sailor Star Fighter from the planet Kinmoku. The reason for the leotard/skirt outfit was because they were transformed. Mars' bows were red and her heart was purple. Mercury's was blue. Fighter was wearing black with a little bit of blue and gold. They told her she was a Sailor Senshi too; She was Sailor Moon, the strongest one of them all. She doubted it.

* * *

Usagi soon discovered that her new-found friends were on the run. They never stayed in one place for too long. Usagi did not like all the walking all her new friends did. There were only five of them. They could stay in a cave for longer than half a night. Usagi grumbled as she packed up the thin blankets they used for bedding. Maybe they could settle in one of the city ruins. 'Or maybe', Seiya would say, 'We can keep walking, so we won't have to count our dead in the morning. '

That made Usagi sad.

* * *

"**How could you let the rabbit escape? YOU FOOLS! We need her!"**

The women gathered in the half circle bowed. "We're terribly sorry to fail you." the blonde one said.

"**I know you are...what about Nehellenia? She did NOTHING!"**

The black-haired one called Nehellenia stepped out of the half circle.

"My lady, did you see her? She's lost her radiance. I doubt she even has the crystal. Why must we bother? Now if we had the Golden Crystal.."

"**SILENCE! IF I HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT THAT DAMNED CRYSTAL..." **

Nehellenia bowed deeply. "I'm sorry my lady. I did not mean to offend you."

**"FIND THAT RABBIT! I want her ALIVE, so that I may KILL her myself."**

The women bowed. "Yes, my lady."

* * *

Usagi sat down on the black ground. "No."

"Dammit, what's your problem?" Seiya, or Fighter, as she wanted to be called.

"I'm sick of this! Why can't we go to that person and ask to join her? She gets food and a place to sleep-"

"Do you know what she does to get a nice place to sleep and food? She kills, Odango. Kills. Innocent innocent people Odango, whose only crime was surviving the Big Bang. Tell me Odango," Fighter's indigo eyes looked straight into hers. "Would you want to kill just for a warm bed and nice food?"

"No..."

"I didn't think so," Fighter tore her eyes away from Usagi's. "Come on! Let's go!"

Usagi got up with a pout. "Didn't have to mean about it."

Rei offered a weak smile. "It's hard Usagi. Fighter came from a destroyed planet. She and two others were looking for their princess here. Then this," She waved her arms at the scenery. "happens. She must feel really bad."

Usagi looked at Fighter with a newfound sense of respect.

"It's really hard to be by yourself out here," Usagi said. "I would've died if you guys hadn't saved me..."

"That's what friends are for."

Usagi nodded. She clutched the brooch on her chest. It gave her strength. 'I'll repay Fighter. Even if she's stiff and mean. I'll do my best to help.' And for the first time in a long time, Usagi felt like this was the person she was meant to be.

* * *

"I will be the GOD of this world. I will rule over all. I will heal this world."

"Yes, I know you will. I believe it."

"I will bring back peace."

"Yes, you'll bring peace for everybody."

"I have the power."

"You are the most powerful in all the land."

Silence.

"I don't like you."

A smile. "I know that."

"I wish you death."

The smile brightened. "I wish you happiness."

"I hate you."

"I don't hate you."

"Get out of my face."

A bow. A smile. "I'll be behind you."


	3. Look Inward to Learn the Truth

**Okay, short chapter today. Sorry but, I'm trying to work on Friends of the Wrong Sort so forgive me if the updates aren't up to your liking.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Look inward to learn the truth**

"Come ON!" The blonde woman screamed at her. Usagi felt tears run down her cheeks. Big fat tears that showed she was weak. Usagi, the big crybaby.

"Koneko, what are you doing?" the woman asked with dark amusement in her voice.

Usagi ran away from the scary woman. She heard the woman's laughter behind her. The others were busy. The woman had brought reinforcements. Usagi heard Rei scream behind her. She wanted to help, she really did, but she was useless. She tripped over a rock.

"Really? A rock, Koneko? How typical!" The woman prodded Usagi's ankle with her sword. She yelped in pain.

"Broke an ankle? How pathetic. At least I'll be able to end your miserable exsistance." The woman raised her sword.

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and clutched her broach.

'_Don't give up. They all need you. Don't despair. Do you want power?'_

Yes, yes I do...I have to repay Fighter and Rei and Makoto...I can't die yet! Not here!

_'Yell out these words, Moon Eternal Make Up....you will have the power...'_

Usagi opened her eyes and turned around.

The woman stopped mid-swing. "Koneko's finally showing a spine? Ha, I've got to see this," The woman lowered her sword.

Usagi took a deep breath. "MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" A flash of light. A rustle of feathers. She felt the power flow throughout her.

"How dare you threaten me and my friends? It's unforgivable! Agent of Justice! Pretty Sailor Soldier! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The woman burst out into laughter. "That's a great idea! Let's make our enemies _laugh_ to death." She sobered up. "Now is not the time for fun and games, Koneko." She raised her sword again. "Time to die..."

Sailor Moon brandished the Eternal Tiare. She blocked the first swing. Second swing. Third.

"Come on Koneko. Stop fighting it. You know who can't win."

_'Do not listen to her! You can do it!'_

But how? What can I do?

_'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss...that is the name of your attack.'_

That sounds really girly and not dangerous at all.

_'You are Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino, Princess Serenity and Neo-Queen Serenity. It is not the name that defines the person-or attack. Use it wisely...'_

Sailor Moon swung back haphazardly. The woman laughed and jumped back. Sailor Moon saw her opening.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" A beam of pink light and swirling feathers hit the woman.

"B-b-beauti-!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" A globe of water disrupted the pink-and-feather beam.

Sailor Moon saw a figure that was dressed in the same outfit as Mars, Jupiter and Mercury, but in sea-green. She smiled mysteriously and disappeared. The mysterious senshi's presence enraged the woman.

"How DARE she come here! I was perfectly fine! I didn't need any help!" The woman growled. "Retreat!" She yelled at her youma. They stopped fighting and vanished into thin air.

"Stupid blonde bimbo..." Fighter muttered as Ami treated their battle wounds.

"I haven't done anything to her! She's crazy! Sociopathic!"

"She's not that bad," Makoto said. "Just...hostile to strangers. The Chaos is messing up with her mind and Michiru's not here... She's having a hard time."

"I'M having a hard time!" Seiya complained. "One of my Starlights is dead, the other is missing and I don't know if my princess is alive or dead! Going to this planet was the worse mistake ever."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Whatever,"

Usagi noticed that Ami and Rei had kept silent.

"Rei, Ami, what's wrong with you guys?"

Ami shook her head.

"Nothing Usagi," Rei said. "Mako? Can you make us something to eat? I'm starving!"

Usagi's stomach rumbled. "Yeah, some food!"

* * *

"Why did you help her! What the hell is your problem? We don't need to make anymore enemies!"

The sea-green-clad senshi shook her head. "I can't help it. I don't want to see her hurt."

The one with the long hair looked up with her knitting. She saw her two friends arguing. She shook her head and returned to knitting.


	4. You're Born to Develop Your Soul

Thanks to everybody who reads this fic!

* * *

**Chapter 4: You're born to develop your soul**

They all went to sleep.

Fighter dreamt of the scent of olives, a kind smile, a grating voice and sparkling lavender eyes.

Makoto dreamt of good food and laughing voices. She smiled as she slept.

The woman dreamt of a warm embrace and soothing words. Her eyes filled with tears at the fond memory.

Rei dreamt of someone who was out of her level, but who still gave her time and kindness.

Ami dreamt of a cold woman who never had time.

The senshi decked in sea-green dreamed of happy times, by the sea.

The one with the long hair dreamt of a place deep in space, ruled by a queen in gold.

The angry one who yells a lot dreamt of golden hair and deep blue eyes. She looked blissfully content

Usagi dreamt of a ruined Kingdom. She wandered around the ruins of once-great palaces. She felt as if she'd been there before. The sky was filled with twinkling stars. She looked up and saw a big rock in the dark sky. It was black and red, somehow she knew it wasn't supposed to look like that.

"Isn't it horrible? That is what the earth has been reduced to." A woman with pure silver hair appeared beside her. "I feel sorry for the poor girl Chaos manipulated. She was under it's influence for years and years, until finally it killed her, along with the planet." She turned to Usagi. "Do you know why this is important?"

Usagi shook her head.

The woman smiled gently. "You, my dear, are the only one who can stop it. You hold the Silver Crystal, the strongest force in this system. Well, there was another crystal, but it's lost now. Poor Endymion..."

"Endymion?" the name struck a painful cord in Usagi's heart.

"What is in the past is in the past. It is not important now," the woman quickly dismissed.

Usagi looked towards the ruined earth. "How am I supposed to fix it. I'm weak...I can't protect anyone! I can barely protect myself!"

"You have a pure soul, Serenity. It can never be corrupted. Do not fall into despair! As long as you stay strong and believe, your soul will shine through the darkness."

"... Why are you telling me this?"

The woman faced Usagi again. Her face shined with gentleness and love. Her blue eyes twinkled as her silver hair swayed in the nonexistent breeze.

"Because I love you Serenity and I want your future to be bright... Not this..not this Serenity." The woman's face fell. Sadness marred her features as she started to flicker.

"Wait, don't go!" Usagi cried. "I need you to stay here and help me!"

The woman shook her head as she completely faded, away.

Usagi woke up crying. She did not remember the dream that she had, only the feeling of emptiness and hopelessness it left behind. Sometimes, she wishes she had never woken up that day.

* * *

"**You keep FAILING!"**

The blonde woman bowed. "I am terrib-"

"**I KNOW! This time another shall go. Wind fans the flames, do they not?"**

Laughter echoed as the blonde woman turned to her new partner. The redhead smirked.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked. Fighter stopped in her tracks. "I mean, since the castle was back there and the bad guys are there. Why are we going the opposite way?"

Fighter slowly turned around and faced the rest of the group.

"You have a good point Odango. I don't know where we're going, but I know what we're doing."

"And what's that?"

"We're looking for my princess and my comrades."

"Oh." Usagi looked down. _'Fighter must be so lonely...'_

"Well, we just have to find them then!" Usagi said happily as she skipped to the head of the group. Fighter shook her head and smiled softly as she followed the hyper blonde.

* * *

"Why are you crying? Does it hurt?" the one with long hair asked the angry one who yelled a lot.

"Shut up you stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"That was a nice comeback." said the senshi clad in sea-green. "She was trying to cheer you up, though I don't see why she bothers. You're a mean, bitter little thing, aren't you?"

The angry one who yelled a lot turned red and was about to yell until the long-haired one held up a green scarf.

"Do you like it? I knitted it myself! It's for the cold nights by the-"

"Shut up!" the angry one who yelled a lot yelled. She snatched the scarf away from the long haired one and walked back to the cave.

"She could've said thank you," the senshi clad in sea-green said. The long-haired one smiled softly and started knitting another scarf.


	5. Starry Sky Healed Their Minds

**So sorry for the delay! I haven't had internet for the longest time and I just got it back last night. For my lovely readers, I present a double update!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Starry sky healed their minds**

The angry one who yelled a lot sat by the lake. She was inside the cave that she and the other two used as their home. The lake glowed an eerie blue, bathing everything in a soft blue light. She had the scarf that the long-haired one knitted for her. It faintly smelled like the beach. The angry one who yelled a lot would never admit it, but she liked the long-haired one. But no-one could ever know.

"Healer," The senshi is sea-green said. "I'll be back. I have to scout for survivors."

"Good luck with that," Healer scoffed. No-one was alive. The senshi in sea-green left the cave. A song, full of hope and joy, filled the cave.

"Siren. Shut up," Healer said, harshly. The singing stopped. Healer looked to the glowing lake.

"How is she, Siren?"

"I'm sure she's fine."

"But IS SHE?"

Healer's outburst frightened Siren a little.

"She's dead, Healer-san..."

Healer stood up and whirled around to face Siren. "No she's not! She's right here!" She pointed to an empty spot beside her. "Tell her! Tell her you're alive Venus!"

No answer.

"She's here I tell you! She's here!" Healer was flailing wildly. "She's always here! She talks to me all the time!" Healer turned towards the empty spot.

"Don't pay Siren any mind, Venus. She's just being silly. She always does that. She's so annoying, she never shuts up, all she does is sing and knit stupid scarfs and stuff. She makes me sick, just like that Neptune, she thinks she's all that but she's not! But the world will be cleansed by me and she won't be in it. But you will Venus. And Maker and the princess and Fighter and even Siren, if she makes more scarves and stuff like that, and there will be pretty flowers and trees and the sky will be blue and there will be trees and I'll rule everything. Siren says I'm the strongest out of everybody...I am..." Healer trailed off.

"Siren?" she asked.

"Yes, Healer-san?"

"She's not there, is she?"

"No, Healer-san."

"I'm not crazy Siren."

"Of course not, Healer-san." Siren smiled brightly. "Now, do you want a green blanket or a black one?"

* * *

Fighter looked up at the night sky. The stars shone dimly.

"It's depressing."

Fighter's eyes flickered to see Sailor Mercury standing besides her, head to the sky.

"The stars used to shine brightly. Now, their light barely reaches here." Mercury lamented.

Fighter scoffed. "That's because all the stars near here have either been killed or died out..."

"Fighter, what will you do as soon as you find your princess and your comrades?"

"I'm leaving. We need to rebuild our own planet. I don't want anything to do with this one."

"I see... Do you know who did this?"

Fighter smirked, bitter and twisted. "Of course. Galaxia."

"Who is she?"

"Sailor Senshi gone bad. She goes around destroying planets and stealing everyone's starseed."

"I see... So, Earth was next on the list."

"Yes, it was. But she didn't do it all in one blow, like with here, it was slow, so she could gather all the starseeds. I don't know what she was thinking for here..." Fighter stood up and stretched her long legs. "Let's not cry over stomped olives. This planet is dead and you have to restore it while I restore my planet." She nodded to the water senshi and headed towards camp. It smelled like Jupiter was cooking again.

* * *

"I'm back," Neptune said as she returned to the cave. "No luck. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing happened, Neptune-san! It's all peachy! Mmmmm, peaches..."

Neptune laughed. "Alu, there's some fruit in the basket."

"Yay! Want some Healer-san?"

"Don't yell anymore! Your voice is so annoying!"

"Okay then!"

"Someone kill me..."


	6. Blue Sea Wrapped Them

**Part 2 of 2 of the double update! I love you guys!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The blue sea wrapped them with a generous mind**

Neptune wasn't always Neptune. Before, she had been a relatively famous violin player. And even before that, she was the princess of the planet Neptune. Now, she was Neptune, not Sailor Neptune, not Princess Neptune, not Michiru Kaioh. Just Neptune. Just like the others were Healer and Siren. Three different warriors from three different planets. Bonded together by feelings of hatred and anger. Secretly, in her heart of hearts, she's glad that the world died. Healer might be a few cards short of a deck and Siren might be off her rocker as well, but no-one was sane anymore. Even Sailor Moon would have difficulty staying rational.

"It's happening! It's really happening! It can't be real! I'm imagining it! Its all in my head! THEY'RE ALL IN MY HEAD! Don't hurt her! Take me-"

Healer slumped to the ground. Siren walked to the glowing lake and put the ice club into its glowing waters.

"Thank you, Siren," Neptune said as Siren treated the bump and put a blanket over Healer's unmoving form.

"The people sitting in her head were talking again, Neptune-san."

Neptune just nodded at the explanation. Healer went nuts once a week, this was normal. Neptune had no idea what happened to make Healer so unbalanced. When she met Healer for the first time, the silver-haired senshi was a bit off, but nothing like this. Ah well, what can you do? Neptune yawned and snuggled into the blanket Siren made her. She missed having someone next to her while she slept.

Healer was having the best dream. The Princess was there, Maker was there and even Fighter was there too. She saw Venus and Siren there, they were all smiling at her. She smiled back. Everything was alright. They were in the Flower Garden of Kinmoku. It was a peaceful place, even the people in her head were being quiet. But then, _that_ lady came. That lady who made everything bad. She was in Healer's head too. And she was bad in there too. She made all the flowers die and the sky turned grey.

"It's happening," Healer said. "It's really happening."

That lady made Maker go away. Fighter went away, taking the princess with her. Siren got all mad and scary like before. Venus looked at that lady and smiled, just like before. She smiled at Siren and made her not scary anymore. Venus knew that Healer got scared of Siren when she was mad. Venus smiled at that lady and said something Healer didn't understand.

"It can't be real, I'm imaging it." Healer looked at Siren pleadingly. "It's all in my head. They're all in my head!"

Siren paid no attention to Healer, she was too busy looking at that lady hurt Venus. Healer felt the world crumble.

"Don't hurt her!" She tried to reason with that lady, but it was to no use. Venus fell. "Take me-"

It all went away. Her head hurt. The people in her head were quiet now. She would have to remember to thank Siren when she woke up. Siren always made the voices go away.

She sat there, knitting another random item. It kept the insanity away. Both Neptune and Healer were beyond insane. Siren put down whatever thing she finished knitting and started on something else.

"Are you okay?" the blonde one asked.

Siren sighed and rubbed her temples. Maybe she wasn't as sane as she thought.

"Oh, no. You're perfectly sane. I'm really here you know. Well, not really." she giggled. "Wait, I am! Right over there." She pointed to the glowing lake.

"I know, I put you there."

"And it's so pretty. I look better now then I ever did!" she giggled again.

"I don't know you. Why don't you talk to Healer? If anything, she needs you."

"Oooh, I'm talking to the _other _Aluminum Siren."

The _other_ Aluminum Siren looked at the transparent specter with sharp eyes.

"You know, you really aren't sane. If there's two of you." The twinkling blue eyes made the _other_ Siren angry.

"You don't know what I've done! And how hard I work all the time!" Other Siren threw her knitting across the ground and put her head in her hands.

"I know, I know..." the blonde smiled and gave Other Siren a hug.

"It's alright. I wish I could help out...but I have my hands full with Yaten." Those lovely blue eyes darkened with sadness.

"She's slipping, Siren. I need you to help me."

Siren looked up and smiled at the specter.

"I'll do my best, Mina-chan."

Minako smiled and turned to the glowing lake. It gave off an ethereal blue light. A large pillar of ice rose from the depths of the lake's waters. It glowed brightly, but if you looked closely, you could see a figure. The beautiful figure looks as though she was sleeping. Her golden hair spread out behind her, a slight smile on her face. Minako Aino, Sailor Venus, returned to her cold, trapped, dead body.

Siren sighed. She had always hid her intelligence and cunning nature under a mask of bubblyness and ignorance. The truth was...

Siren had done more thinking then all of them combined.


	7. Yet They Make The Same Mistake Many Time

**This chappie(and entire story) is dedicated to the lovely darkfairy28, my muse and the awesomest person I have ever met :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Yet, they repeat the same mistake many times**

Makoto poked the fire yet again. Her mind wandered. As much as she loved Usagi and the other senshi, with the exception of Fighter, there was only so much she could take. Makoto just wanted to grow up, get married and open her flower shop. Living in post-apocalyptic Tokyo, or wherever the hell they were now, was too much. She wasn't as strong as she used to be. This world sucked the happiness and hope out of people. What was her reason to keep going on? At first it was find Usagi, she's found, now what?

"Let's find Sailor Star Maker and my princess. And lets look for your other senshi as well. It gives us a purpose," Fighter had said.

"What happens if we don't find them?" Usagi had asked, voice tiny and weak. Her health had been declining as of late. If something wasn't done soon, Makoto was sure Usagi would die.

"We'll find them!" Makoto said, sounding hopeful. She didn't feel it. She was sure all of their missing comrades were dead.

Makoto frowned at the fire and abandoned her diligent duty of poking it. It was time. Makoto took one last look at the rugged batch of survivors and walked away. She wouldn't be seeing them again.

"I didn't think you would come," the red-haired woman said as Makoto approached. "And you're not transformed. I am."

"Cut the crap, Kakyuu. Where's Haruka?" Makoto asked.

Kakyuu giggled. "Awww, I'm hurt. Am I not good enough?"

"I would rather have someone I trust here."

"You don't trust me?" Kakyuu asked, holding her hand over her heart in mock hurt.

"You know, Fighter won't shut up about you. How you're the gentlest, kindest, most wonderful princess ever," Makoto reveled in Kakyuu's simmering anger. "Look at you. You're the exact opposite. Cruel, awful, malicious. Fighter must have been talking about another princess, 'cause I sure don't see one here."

"Shut up you filthy little peasant!"

Makoto smirked. "Get Haruka here now, or no deal."

Kakyuu fumed and called Haruka up on her communicator. "She's here. She won't talk to me. Come over." She shut it. "There, your precious Haruka is on her way."

A small cyclone materialized in front of Makoto and Kakyuu, revealing Haruka when the winds parted.

"Hey Mako-chan. Are you ready?" Haruka asked, blond hair flowing with a wind that she created.

Makoto nodded. "You have to keep your word."

"Of course," Haruka waved Makoto's concerns off flippantly. "Come on, just do it."

"Make her better, Haruka...Even though you aren't with us, she is still your proncess! And the only hope we still have..."

"I like this world now. I'm the head honcho! No crybaby princess telling me what to do. No Michiru on my back telling me what's right and what's wrong. No intruder begging for mercy-"

"Wait," Kakyuu stopped Haruka mid-sentence. "Who begged you for mercy?"

"Some invader from outside the Sol System," Haruka explained. "She thought just because she had a child with her, that I should spare her life."

Makoto's eyes widened in horror. "You didn't!"

Haruka shrugged. "What's in the past is in the past. Now, don't worry your curly little head, Mako-chan." Haruka pulled out the Space Sword. "It'll all be over soon."

* * *

"Hey," Usagi asked as she got up. "Where is Mako-chan?"

"I don't know," Ami said, having just noticed the tallest senshi's lack of presence.

"Whereever she is, I hope she comes back soon. I'm starving." Usagi rubbed her tummy forlornly. "I haven't eaten anything since last night..."

"She's gone." Seiya said.

"How do you know?" Rei asked.

"I can tell. She's been faltering these past few days. I'm surprised that she stayed with us for so long. She's been weak from the beginning."

A slap rung out. "How, how _dare_ you!" Usagi screeched. "Mako-chan is my trusted friend. She would never just leave us!"

"Then where is she?" Seiya retorted.

Usagi did not have an answer.


	8. Losing Their Reason Like A Beast

**Chapter 8: Losing Their Reasons Like a Beast**

Fighter was, simply put, a fighter. She balanced out Healer's unwillingness and Maker's hesitation with pure determination and guts. She had to be the strong one. Healer was weak and Maker was always, _always _double checking her. They followed Fighter dutifully of course, but that was it. They weren't really the best of friends. Maybe it was because Fighter wasn't really one to converse...She had seen how Maker and Healer immediately paired off on their off was left in the castle, resentment slowly festering.

Now, Fighter was nothing like Haruka, she still was loyal to her comrades and her princess, personal feelings aside. But there were some things that Fighter could not ignore. Healer was weak, it was against Fighter's judgment to split the group in two, but it had to be done. She had left Healer with the orange one, Venus? She was the leader, Mars had said. Besides their _actual_ leader, but the leader was always the strongest. They always were. What good that did. Haruka was boasting about some murders or other, when she _casually _let it slip, that Venus and her comrade, Fighter's _comrade, _was dead. Now, in another place and time, they could have been friends. They were similar...so very similar. Haruka was a warning to Fighter; she was what would happen if Fighter had strayed from her path. _When _Fighter strayed.

Try as she might, Fighter could not love Odango like she loved her princess. She was a crybaby, a complainer. In another time, Fighter was sure she would have loved this girl more than her very life. Deep down, Fighter adored Usagi. But she was weak, like Healer. And she would die, like Healer. They would all die. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter(If Jupiter wasn't already dead, but Fighter doubted it). All that was left was to find Maker, retrieve what was left of Healer, find the princess and leave this doomed planet. Fighter didn't care anymore. Galaxia wouldn't attack the same place twice would she?

_"Yes,"_ Healer would say, always the pessimist.

_"You never know, it wouldn't kill us to be prepared. Just in case,"_ Maker would say. Fighter would agree with her.

_"I believe she wouldn't. Let's have faith,"_ Kakyuu would say. Her princess, the only reason Fighter kept waking up each morning. Each black, dreadful morning. How tired Fighter was. Oh so tired...

* * *

Dying sucked. That much she could tell you. Hearing your best friend go insane and not being able to stop it, that sucked worse. She was paralyzed, unable to see if that little girl was okay, to wrap her arms around her friend, to stop the pain. She couldn't do any of that.

"It's alright," Someone far away said. "Don't cry. It's not worth it."

"She's dead! She's left me all alone. What am I going to do without her?" her friend sobbed.

"She's never really gone you know," Another voice said, deeper than the first. "She'll always be with you if you never forget her."

_I'm alive! _She wanted to scream. _I'm still here! I'm not dead! Help me!_ But she couldn't. She felt herself being moved, strong arms were carrying her. They carried her for a long time, until finally they stopped. She was put back on cold rock. She heard some shuffling and sharp cracking noises. What was going on? A while after the cracking noises stopped, she was being picked up again. She was put in something cold, unbearably cold.

"Is this for the best?" Her friend asked.

_No, no it's not! It's cold! I'm still alive! I'm still alive! Can't you hear me screaming?_

But they couldn't. They continued. The water got colder and colder until it wasn't water anymore. And it surrounded her.

And so she was put to rest in her frozen grave.

* * *

"Aren't you going to do anything with the body?" Kakyuu asked, poking Jupiter's still frame.

"Why should I? Just leave her here." Haruka said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"She's your comrade. She helped you." Kakyuu stated.

"She was the Princess'. She wasn't one of mine. I had Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn."

"Neptune? The girl who abandoned you?"

Haruka looked away, as if in pain. "She wouldn't stay...She said she would always stay with me..."

Kakyuu frowned. "Don't think about her anymore. You're with us now. We won't abandon you."

Haruka scoffed. "You can't. You'd be losing your strongest player. Chaos knows that. That's why, no matter how many times I screw up, I always get another chance."

Kakyuu nodded. "I'll always be at your side, you know. I won't leave."

"Thanks Kakyuu."

Kakyuu smiled.


End file.
